


Just one more time

by LadyFrost (orphan_account)



Series: Evanstan one shots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Sebastian aren't together anymore. Chris had been sure that he was over the other man, but he couldn't have been more mistaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one more time

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was saved on my computer for a couple months now ... Finally decided to upload it. You could call the end a cliffhanger, but not really ... I might also write a second part for this!

This wasn't a good idea. Not at all. He shouldn't be there. He really shouldn't be there. He had known from the very start that it was a very bad idea... From the minute his mother had looked at him in that meaningful way, he had known that he should decline the request and stay at home.

What was the other man even thinking? They had been through with this so long ago, so what was supposed to happen now? It would only hurt them both and they would go back home, feeling more miserable than they already did.

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair, silently cursing under his breath.

It would probably be better to just turn around and leave again instead of waiting for him. This was bound to go wrong.

"Sir?"

He spun around and the young waitress took a step back, slightly bowing her head before she looked up at him again.

"Your table has been cleared now, if you want to sit down please follow me."

His last chance. This was his last chance to just chicken out of this whole thing and never think back again.

"Is everything alright?"

Her wide, innocent eyes made him snap out of his internal fight and he nodded his head once.

"Yes. I am sorry, it's been a long day."

A hesitant smile spread one her lips, "I understand. If you would be so kind to follow me now?"

He showed her to go ahead and she led him to a secluded corner of the restaurant – the very fancy restaurant – and he sat down, ordering a glass of water because he wasn't sure if he could stomach anything else.

His heart was racing and his hands started to become sweaty, causing him to dry them on his pants repeatedly. When he was asked for food he simply shook his head and the waitress was off again.

"How very stupid of you to stay..."

He sighed again and took a sip of the cool water, trying to wet his suddenly dry mouth, but it didn't help. It felt like he had swallowed a moutful of sand and he put the glass down again.

The minutes slowly ticked by and when he started to fidget nervously, he folded his hands on the table, staring down at his intertwined fingers, still angry at himself.

He was already making up his mind again, deciding that he would leave before it was too late, but just as he was getting to his feet, he could hear silent footsteps coming his direction. His heart sank and he let himself sink down in his chair, taking a deep breath.

His eyes met dark, shiny shoes and he slowly – really slowly – let his gaze wander upwards, taking in the shiny, silver-grey suit (the one he loved so much), the pale skin, the plump, pink lips and finally his eyes met the blue gaze that was so familiar and always reminded him of cold, clear winter days and frozen water.

His blood was surging hot through his veins and his mouth felt even more parched than before, a sudden lump forming in his throat.

"Hello."

Sebastian's voice rang through the silence and it went straight down into Chris' soul, sending shivers down his spine. He wanted to say something, to ask why Sebastian had invited him, what he thought he was doing, if he was thinking this was a funny joke, but all that came out was a breathy, chocked, "Hi."

He couldn't tear his gaze away and kept looking Sebastian in the eye while he took his coat off and sat down opposite from Chris, the ghost of a smirk playing about his lips.

Chris had never been so relieved for a waitress to appear and he thanked the high heavens that Sebastian had to look away from him while he ordered something to drink. Sounded like wine – the expensive kind of wine...

"Are you hungry?"

Oh God, no. Why? – Why did he have to talk to Chris?

"Uh – No. No, thanks."

He tried to look at the other man as fleetingly as possible, but Sebastian's intense gaze captivated him again.

"You should eat something. It will make you feel better, I am sure."

Sebastian frowned when Chris shook his head, but dropped the subject and turned back towards the waitress. Chris instantly looked away from him again, shutting out his voice.

This was ridiculous. They had split up almost a year ago and he was still behaving like a teenager around the other man. He had been so sure that he was over him, but oh how wrong he had been. He would never again listen to his mother's advice if it was regarding Sebastian Stan. Never again.

"Chris?"

He took a deep breath, taking a sip of water before he looked over. Sebastian was sitting there, leaning back in his chair and worrying his bottom lip.

Chris had the sudden urge to throw the glass he was holding, so he quickly put it back down on the table.

"What is this all about Sebastian?"

He wished that his voice had sounded less shaky, but at least this was better than just breathing out words – or almost choking on them...

"I wanted to see you."

Chris felt like he had just missed a step walking downstairs ... or maybe more like he had just fallen down a whole flight of stairs. The air left his lungs with a loud _whoosh_ and he gritted his teeth, sucking it back in.

" _Why_? Why now? Why here? I am sure we would've run into each other sooner or later anyways. Or maybe you could've just watched a recent interview or I – I don't know what and I really don't care, but – just no... No, this isn't okay. It really isn't."

"I am sorry..."

And it sounded so goddamn sincere that Chris just wanted to scream in frustration. Just seeing him was fucking him up so badly. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but never would he have thought that it would be so difficult.

"This doesn't answer my question..."

Sebastian opened his mouth to reply, but the wine arrived and so did a plate of delicious looking fruit, funnily enough it only contained Chris' favorite sorts of fruit. Maybe he should've listened to what Sebastian had told the waitress earlier.

As soon as they were alone again, Sebastian started to talk.

"Listen Chris, I don't even know why I asked you to come. I just know that I needed to see you. I am barely sleeping at the moment and it's slowly eating me up not to have you by my side... I know we ended it together and I very well remember why, but it changes nothing about the way I feel about you."

"It's been a year."

Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through his hair, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I know. It took me so long to realize that I can't be without you. I tried, Chris, I really tried."

Chris just shook his head, unable to find the right words and watched silently as Sebastian poured them some of the wine and handed over a glass towards him. He took it, but put it aside again without drinking. He had to deal with this sober.

Sebastian took a sip, his eyes never leaving Chris' face and he tried hard not to get captivated by that gaze again, fixing his eyes on Sebastian's lips instead.

As if that would do any good...

"Didn't you miss me?"

"'course I did."

How could he even ask that? Chris'd had the worst time after their break up. He had been a mess, worrying his mother every single day. He hadn't been able to sleep, had rarely eaten anything and he had been in the worst mood, snapping at everyone who had tried to help him. He had hated himself and always had wanted to call Sebastian – or better – to drive to his house and beg him to come back. He would've fallen to his knees if he'd had to. Eventually he had realized that he had to let go. That it did no good to keep holding on to something that was just causing him pain.

And now there he was, completely thrown off balance just because he was seeing the other man again. All the suppressed feelings, all the memories he had safely locked away... It all came rushing back, hitting him with the force of a tsunami.

"Just one more time."

Their eyes met again and there was a desperate look in Sebastian's eyes, going straight to Chris' heart.

"We can't."

It was only a whisper and he cleared his throat, repeating the words to be sure that Sebastian heard them, but the younger man shook his head, pleading now.

" _Please_."

-

They had barely made it into Sebastian's flat, before he had pushed Chris up against the wall, dropping to his knees. He had made quick work of Chris' belt and had pushed his pants down, as well as his briefs and the fabric was now pooling around his ankles.

Chris' chin was resting on his chest and he looked down at the other man, biting down on his lip. Sebastian's hands were resting at the back of Chris' thighs, his lips wrapped around his cock. He was moving tantalizing slowly and Chris grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him closer.

"Don't be such a fucking tease."

Sebastian's eyelids fluttered close, his lashes casting dark shadows on his cheekbones and he hummed deep in his throat, causing Chris to moan out loud. He had forgotten how skilled Sebastian was with his mouth. He was bobbing his head, tongue pressed against Chris' cock and Sebastian's teeth were grazing his sensitive skin now and then.

"Ah! - Yes. God, baby, this feels so good."

His legs were trembling and he was thankful for the support of the wall behind him. Sebastian pulled back, just to suck Chris' cock back into his mouth as far as it would go, his nails digging into Chris' thighs. He hummed again and the vibration of it on Chris' cock coaxed another moan from his lips and his hips jerked forwards, fingers still tangled in Sebastian's soft hair. Sebastian was opening his eyes again, looking up and Chris felt like the air had been knocked out of him when their eyes met. Sebastian's usually light-blue eyes were almost black, his pupils blown wide.

Heat was pooling in Chris' belly and he cupped Sebastian's cheek with one of his hands, thumbing the flushed skin.

"Get up, I want to fuck you."

 


End file.
